


PRZEŁOM

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W moim odczuciu jest to wstęp do KRÓTKIEGO SPIĘCIA :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRZEŁOM

**Author's Note:**

PRZEŁOM

Istniały trzy zasady pozwalające omedze przetrwać ruję BEZ lekarstw: zostać w domu, zamknąć drzwi i usiąść w wannie z lodem. Najbardziej nieodpowiedzialne, co mogła zrobić omega, będąc w rui, to wyjść z domu bez ochrony. Ochrony w KAŻDEJ postaci. Przykładowo przyjaciela lub członka rodziny, który by powiedział NIE! Drinka, aby przynieść sobie ulgę od potrzeb, gumki w razie osłabnięcia siły woli oraz/lub broni, w razie gdyby alfa się upierał i nie przyjmował odmowy do wiadomości. Trzy proste zasady, cztery środki bezpieczeństwa, a wszystko łatwo dostępne. Czemu więc Castiel wychodził z domu bez żadnego z powyższych, nie umiał powiedzieć. A właściwie to umiał, po prostu nie chciał. Było już czymś wystarczająco żałosnym bycie zdradzanym przez swojego eksa, nie musiał do tego siedzieć w domu płacząc w koc z garścią pełną chusteczek niczym dziewczyna na hormonach. Odmówił zostania w domu. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej płakać. Był zdenerwowany, był zły i był napalony. Castiel zamierzał kogoś zaliczyć niezależnie od konsekwencji. Chciał porządnego, ostrego rżnięcia przez alfę najlepiej z przewagą mięśni nad mózgiem. Castiel nie szukał miłości, szukał żądzy, czystej i prostej. I po prostu wiedział, gdzie to znaleźć.  
PRZEŁOM był barem po wschodniej stronie miasta, który prowadził usługi wyłącznie dla alf. Nie oznaczało to, że omegi i bety nie były wpuszczane do środka, po prostu był wśród alf bardziej popularny. Budynek na zewnątrz był prosty: czarne cegły, czarny szyld z krwistoczerwonymi literami i okna, pozwalające klientom patrzeć na zewnątrz, ale nikomu do środka. U drzwi stał bramkarz, alfa o potężnym karku, z ogoloną głową i krzaczastymi brwiami. Był od Castiela dwa razy większy i kiedy omega się pojawił, zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
Castiel zadarł brodę słysząc głęboki, dudniący śmiech alfy.   
\- Chcesz, żeby cię zgwałcili, omego? – zapytał bramkarz.  
\- Zamierzasz mnie wpuścić czy nie? – zażądał Castiel.  
Alfa zarechotał ponownie, ale otwarł mu drzwi.  
\- Właź do środka, mała omego. Nawet cię nie wylegitymuję, bo masz jaja większe, niż ja.  
To dobrze, bo Castiel miał 18 lat, a zatem był nieletni. PRZEŁOM zarezerwowany był dla osób od 25 roku życia w górę; Castiel przypuszczał, że miało to utrzymać bar na cywilizowanym poziomie, odsiewając tych, którzy nie kontrolowali swoich potrzeb seksualnych i, w przypadku alf, gwałtownych temperamentów.  
Wnętrze PRZEŁOMU było zadymione i pachniało whisky, alfą oraz skórą. Z głośników rozbrzmiewała muzyka rockowa. Klepki podłogowe trzeszczały Castielowi pod stopami, kiedy wszedł do środka i omiótł wzrokiem salę, natychmiast zauważając, że wszystkie oczy patrzyły na niego, a pogawędki nieco przycichły. Usłyszał wdechy nawet poprzez dźwięk muzyki, kiedy zmierzał do baru. Jego wzrok przykuły nieziemskie oczy, wilcze oczy, lśniące w zacienionych częściach sali, twarze kryły się w mroku. Poczuł dreszcze na plecach, ale jego postanowienie było niezłomne. Mógł to zrobić. Zamierzał to zrobić.

\- Po prostu nie sądzę, że to jest fair. Nie możemy wypędzić ich siłą – powiedział Sam, patrząc wzrokiem rocznego szczeniaka. Zerwał etykietę ze swej butelki piwa. – Co, gdybyśmy poprosili, by odeszli?  
\- Już je prosiłem – powiedział Dean. – Odmawiają, a to jest mój cholerny teren, Sammy. Mogą się odpierdolić. Dałem im dość czasu na znalezienie nowego miejsca. A teraz zasmradzają ten obszar swoim zapachem. Muszę wysyłać watahę na patrol, żeby go zwyczajnie przytłumić.  
\- Ale to są KOTOŁAKI. Jeśli je odeślesz, to zatrzymają się na terenie kogoś innego.  
\- Tak, świetnie, ktoś inny może się z nimi użerać – powiedział Dean, łykając piwa.  
\- Ale który alfa będzie tolerował kotołaki na swoim terenie, Dean? Żaden. Tu jest więcej wilczych watah, niż w jakimkolwiek innym mieście. Nie mają szans.  
Dean westchnął i przetarł sobie oczy. Jego brat i zarazem zastępca był prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie, gdy przychodziło do negocjacji. Dean był typem, co to najpierw strzela, a potem pyta, zaś Sam zawsze wchodził mu w paradę.   
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Albo się wyniosą, albo im gardła porozszarpuję.   
Jego brat, sapnąwszy, zwisł na krześle.   
\- Przynajmniej pozwól mi z nimi pogadać, zanim tam wmaszerujesz i rozniesiesz wszystko na strzępy.  
\- Masz na myśli, zanim wmaszeruję na SWÓJ teren i rozniosę wszystko na strzępy?  
Sam posłał mu spojrzenie.   
\- Tak. Twój teren.  
\- Dobra. Możesz z nimi pogadać w obecności reszty watahy jako wsparcia, ale jeśli do poniedziałku się nie wyniosą, to ukręcę im łby.  
Sam przewrócił oczami. Jasne, Dean miał tendencję do rzucania pustych gróźb względem ludzi, którzy niekoniecznie zasługiwali na śmierć, ale brat nigdy mu tego nie wypominał, ponieważ pozostawało faktem, że Dean był w stanie zrobić to, co twierdził, że zrobi. Był alfą, do tego kurewsko silną. Nazwijcie to przechwałkami. Nie obchodziło go to. Wiedział, czym był. Był w stanie zabić wszystkich, którzy obecnie siedzieli w barze, a nawet nie był tu najstarszą alfą. Prawdę mówiąc, w wieku 29 lat był jedną z najmłodszych.  
Dean przesunął wzrokiem po sali, patrząc w oczy każdemu, kto ośmielił się na niego gapić. Jednak dziś wieczorem w PRZEŁOMIE nie było żadnego śmiałka i Dean już miał wrócić do piwa, kiedy otwarły się drzwi.  
Ponieważ najsilniejszym u wilkołaka zmysłem był węch, to właśnie to trafiało go najpierw, kiedy miał do czynienia z kimś nowo przybyłym, i było jednym z powodów, dla których Dean oberwał w brzuch zapachem, jaki rozniósł się po sali chwilę przed tym, jak omega wszedł do środka.  
Pachniał cedrowym drewnem, białym pieprzem, oziminą i rosą. Była to cudowna mieszanka, która słodko pieściła zmysły Deana, ale prawie jej nie czuł ponad potężnym, nieprzytłumionym zapachem rui. Omega wszedł do środka i Deanowi fiut stwardniał tak szybko, że aż mu się zakręciło w głowie. Miał ciemne włosy, krótkie i rozczochrane, przeszywające niebieskie oczy, usta, które tylko rżnąć i ssać, wyraźna szczęka i prawdziwie zdzirowaty strój: nisko opuszczone dżinsy o prostych nogawkach, luźno zasznurowane buty oraz koszulkę wystarczająco obcisłą i krótką, aby pokazać kawałek brzucha.  
Dzieciak chyba pragnął umrzeć.   
Nie mógł mieć więcej, niż 20 lat, a Dean musiał zadumać się nad tym, jak zdołał wejść do środka bez dowodu. Grey, czyli bramkarz, był ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia. Nigdy nie wpuszczał do środka nieletnich, chyba, że był wobec nich szczególnie przyjazny, i słynął z odmowy przyjmowania łapówek, przysług erotycznych oraz pieniędzy.  
\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz – wymamrotał Sam, który gapił się na dzieciaka tak, jak Dean, tylko że zamiast żądzy na jego twarzy widniała troska. Jezu, Sam był tak kurewsko szlachetny.  
\- Ja go chcę – powiedział Dean, kiedy dzieciak podszedł do baru i zamówił sobie rum i colę.  
\- Co?! On ma z 16 lat! – wykrzyknął Sam.   
\- Okej, po pierwsze, ma przynajmniej 18, a po drugie, dzieciak wyraźnie pragnie zainteresowania ze strony alfy, inaczej nie przyszedłby tutaj w trakcie rui i ubrany jak dziwka.  
\- On nie wie, czego chce, nie jest dość dorosły – argumentował Sam. – Spójrz na niego… to tylko dzieciak.  
Dean patrzył. O kurwa, patrzył. Zauważył, jak niebieskie spojrzenie omegi omiotło pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się na przypadkowych parach oczu skupionych na jego ciele.  
Deana ścisnęło z zazdrości i walnął swoją butelką o stół, po czym wstał. Dwie alfy, już idące w stronę omegi, zatrzymały się i spojrzały na Deana, który nieznacznie uniósł wargę w ostrzeżeniu, a tamci się wycofali. Zazwyczaj nie rościł sobie praw. Do licha, zazwyczaj nie miewał jednorazowych przygód, ale ten dzieciak był wspaniały i pachniał jeszcze lepiej. Musiał go mieć.

Castiel zamówił sobie rum i colę, po części spodziewając się, że barman poprosi go o dowód. Nie poprosił, chociaż spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, kiedy podał mu drinka i wziął pieniądze.  
Wciąż na niego patrzyli. Zapach alfy również przybrał na sile. Castiel patrzył na swojego drinka i czekał, aż pierwszy alfa zrobi pierwszy ruch. Castiel nie był najładniejszą omegą na świecie, ale wiedział, że dobrze pachniał. Jego zapach był unikalny i alfy zazwyczaj go lubiły. Doszedł do wniosku, że to, iż był w rui, również powinno działać na jego korzyść.  
Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś się zbliżał. Castiel pozwolił, by nos zaczął mu pracować, węsząc cicho. Wchodząc do baru nie wyczuł alfy, który by go zainteresował. Od większości zapachów zaswędziało go w nosie i nie próbował się skupić na nikim w szczególności, ale ten alfa pachniał za dobrze, aby istnieć naprawdę. Castiela uderzył potężny, pikantny aromat, który trafił go prosto w fiuta, rozpalił mu ciało, a skórę pokrył żarem. Niemal spojrzał w górę, ale był zbyt nieśmiały, aby to zrobić. Twarz mu płonęła, a serce waliło w piersi, kiedy alfa oparł się o blat obok niego, przytłaczając go swoim drzewnym zapachem.  
\- Znowu to samo, Dean? – zapytał barman.  
\- Tak, dzięki, Adam.  
Castiel poruszył się na siedzeniu, pewien, że alfa, Dean, wyczuwał, jak bardzo był podniecony. Ale, jak przypuszczał, należało się tego spodziewać, skoro miał ruję, a alfa przy nim pachniał niewiarygodnie.  
Młody barman otwarł kolejną butelkę piwa i przesunął ją Deanowi po ladzie, po czym ruszył na przeciwległy koniec obsłużyć kogoś innego.  
\- Więc, przyszedłeś tu albo zostać zgwałconym, albo zamordowanym, albo sobie pobzykać, które jest prawdą?  
Zszokowany Castiel rzucił głową w górę i napotkał parę głębokich, zielonych oczu. Przełknął ciężko, spuszczając wzrok na wargi alfy, na jego prosty nos, na brązowo blond włosy, wyrzeźbione ciało, skórzaną kurtkę i z powrotem. Był ideałem, dokładnie tym, czego szukał, ale Castiel nie był w stanie mówić. Teraz, kiedy już miał alfę, wielkiego i silnego i wyraźnie zainteresowanego, zabrakło mu odwagi, by przeprowadzić plan do końca. Był tak zdenerwowany, że jego ruja, którą odczuwał jak nieustanne chciwe pulsowanie, została tym niepokojem stłumiona. Co, jeśli ten alfa go skrzywdzi? Był większy od Castiela, nie tak wielki, jak bramkarz na zewnątrz, ale z pewnością wystarczająco duży, by wyrządzić pewną szkodę.  
Rozproszony własnymi myślami Castiel nie zdał sobie sprawy, że również był oceniany. Alfa zmrużył lekko oczy i wygiął usta.  
\- O rany, źle cię oceniłem, co? – powiedział, potrząsając głową.  
\- Nie. Ja chcę… POBZYKAĆ SOBIE. ZOSTAĆ ZERŻNIĘTYM. CZEMU NIE MÓGŁ TEGO POWIEDZIEĆ?  
\- Aha, kto je złamał.  
\- C-co?  
\- Twoje serce.  
Castiel odwrócił wzrok. Alfa zaśmiał się.  
\- Tak myślałem.  
Narosła w nim fala irytacji. Nie lubił być tak łatwo rozszyfrowywanym, jakby był przewidywalny. Ten alfa w ogóle go nie znał.  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany tym… tym, żeby mnie zerżnąć, możesz odejść.  
\- Och, jestem zainteresowany – powiedział Dean. – Jakieś 10 minut temu byłem gotów przegiąć cię przez najbliższy stół i zerżnąć do utraty zmysłów.  
Castiel zignorował pieczenie, jakie wywołały jego słowa.  
\- Co się zmieniło?  
\- Może nie lubię posuwać szczeniaków, którym niewiele brakuje do płaczu.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Nie jestem szczeniakiem! – rzucił, choć nie mógł Deana za to winić, ponieważ ciężko to było stwierdzić. Wilkołaki przestawały się starzeć, kiedy osiągnęły swój pełen potencjał.  
\- Ale jesteś zdenerwowany.  
Czemu to nie szło tak, jak sobie zaplanował? Czemu przeszedł od rozeźlonego, rozgorączkowanego i napalonego do zdenerwowanego, przerażonego i zmarzniętego? Objął się ramionami. Gęsia skórka przybrała na sile. Szukał czegoś, co by go rozproszyło, a nie okazji do zwierzeń. Czemu nie mógł spotkać alfy, który chciał go tylko zerżnąć?  
\- Co ona lub on zrobili? – zapytał Dean.  
Castiel przesunął swoim małym palcem przez kałużę alkoholu przy swoim drinku, rozciągając go w schludną linię wzdłuż baru.   
\- On. Zdradził mnie – wymamrotał Castiel i odetchnął. – Uprawiał seks z żeńską omegą. Przyłapałem ich.  
\- Cholera.  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
\- Chcesz, żebym mu w twoim imieniu urwał jaja?  
Castiel nieoczekiwanie parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzał na Deana, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Mogłoby być zabawnie pograć w golfa jego woreczkiem.  
Castiel roześmiał się.  
\- To obrzydliwe.  
\- Ale prawdziwe – Dean łyknął piwa i zdjął z siebie kurtkę. – Proszę. – Widząc pytające spojrzenie Castiela dodał – Jest ci zimno.  
\- Jest dobrze, dzięki.  
Dean przysunął się na tyle blisko, że jego usta znalazły się przy uchu Castiela.  
\- Wciąż masz wielu adoratorów – szepnął. Miał gorący oddech, od którego Castielowi zadrgał fiut. – Kurtka mogłaby przytłumić twój zapach – powiedział alfa, kiedy się odsunął.  
Oczywiście nie byli sami. Castiel niemal zapomniał, że znajdował się w pomieszczeniu pełnym napalonych alf. Przyjął kurtkę Deana z podziękowaniem i przepchnął ręce przez zbyt długie rękawy, rozkoszując się komfortem, jaki zapewniało mu wciąż ciepłe okrycie.  
Dean zsunął się ze stołka, wziął swoje piwo i Castiel zmartwił się, że tamten zamierzał odejść, dopóki mężczyzna nie wskazał głową na stół w kącie, przy którym siedział kolejny alfa.   
\- Chodź, tam usiądziemy.  
Alfa przy stole wyglądał na wielkiego, na większego od Deana. Castiel przygryzł sobie wargę.  
\- Ja..  
\- Spokojnie. To tylko Sam. Pomyśl o nim jak o łosiu.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się powoli.  
\- Łosiu?  
\- Tak – powiedział Dean. Wyciągnął rękę. – Idziesz?  
Castiel spojrzał na otwartą dłoń Deana, na jego przystojną twarz i, kiedy podał mu rękę, a alfa splótł razem ich palce, otaczając gorącem zimną skórę omegi, poczuł tak silną jasność, taki przypływ kompletności, że wiedział, iż znalazł coś szczególnego. Może Castiel tej nocy szukał żądzy, ale wiedział bez wątpienia, że znalazł dużo więcej, niż to.


End file.
